


Your voice is all I hear somehow

by anothersoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersoul/pseuds/anothersoul
Summary: Per Victor era ancora un po’ destabilizzante rendersi conto del fatto che questo era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.





	

 

Era tardi - nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire esattamente quanto, ma erano entrambi consci dell’atmosfera presente nella stanza: quella tipica della notte fonda, quando la città è addormentata e da fuori non provengono rumori se non quelli delle occasionali macchine di passaggio, e tu sei consapevole che dovresti davvero dormire, ma non riesci a convincerti di volerlo fare. Erano contenti di restare così, godendo del calore l’uno dell’altro in quel letto che ormai odorava di loro, in quella casa che avevano comprato insieme, in quella nuova vita che avevano scelto di trascorrere l’uno accanto all’altro.

Per Victor era ancora un po’ destabilizzante rendersi conto del fatto che questo era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno: aveva passato la sua giovinezza convinto che le uniche cose che potessero renderlo davvero appagato fossero da ricercare nel pattinaggio, nel calore del pubblico, nell’affetto dei suoi ammiratori; aveva trascorso gli anni migliori della sua vita nel ricercare sempre qualcosa di nuovo, nel bramare sempre più di quello che aveva, senza apprezzare mai una volta quanto potesse essere bello stare fermi a godere del presente. Non voleva davvero niente più che Yuuri: la testa di Yuuri sul suo petto, il braccio di Yuuri mollemente appoggiato sul suo addome, le dita delle mani di Yuuri insinuate sotto la sua maglietta che gli solleticavano dolcemente la pelle nuda del fianco, il corpo di Yuuri stretto possessivamente a sé, avvolto dal profumo dei capelli di Yuuri, senza percepire altro che Yuuri, Yuuri, nient’altro che Yuuri.

Victor posò un lieve bacio sulla testa del compagno, prima di rompere il silenzio. “Ricordi qualcosa della notte in cui ci siamo conosciuti, _moya solnishko_?”.

Alla domanda Yuuri sorrise: Victor percepì l’angolo della sua bocca che si incurvava verso l’alto attraverso il sottile tessuto della maglietta. “Sai già di no, Vitya”. Una breve pausa, accompagnata da un disegno particolarmente complicato sulla pelle di Victor ad opera delle dita di Yuuri. “A cosa stavi pensando?”.

“Niente di che. Solo che mi hai salvato da una serata davvero noiosa”.

Yuuri gli diede uno scherzoso pizzicotto sul fianco, sollevando lo sguardo per poterlo guardare minacciosamente negli occhi. “Mi stai di nuovo prendendo in giro”.

“Ma no, _moya solnishko_ , sai che non lo farei mai”, risposte Victor sorridendo – sorrideva spesso quando era con Yuuri, più di quanto avesse fatto nel resto della sua vita.

E Yuuri avrebbe davvero voluto rispondergli, dirgli che non era giusto rinfacciargli quel piccolo errore, soprattutto non quando Yuuri stesso avrebbe potuto raccontare migliaia di aneddoti su Victor, uno più imbarazzante dell’altro, a chiunque fosse stato disposto ad ascoltare, e probabilmente avrebbe anche potuto venderli alla stampa e diventare così ricco da non dover mai più lavorare; o ancora peggio, li avrebbe potuti condividere con Axel, Lutz e Loop, e a quel punto avrebbero fatto il giro del web in pochi minuti e nessuno avrebbe più guardato Victor con la stessa ammirazione e riverenza con cui, anche a distanza di anni dal suo ritiro, veniva ancora guardato – Victor veniva ancora ammirato come se fosse un dio sceso in terra, come se non fosse un essere umano come gli altri che si dimentica sempre la biancheria sporca sul pavimento e cerca di sottrarsi dal lavare i piatti e portare fuori la spazzatura quando è il suo turno, come se non fosse possessivo e totalizzante, come se i suoi difetti lo rendessero ancora più _fastidiosamente_ perfetto (e purtroppo su questo Yuuri non poteva nemmeno controbattere); come se vivere con lui non fosse ogni giorno un’esperienza talmente bella da riempirgli il cuore. Insomma, Yuuri avrebbe davvero voluto controbattere, aveva già la risposta sulla punta della lingua – se non fosse che gli fu fisicamente impedito dalle labbra di Victor sulle sue. Victor stava sorridendo mentre baciava Yuuri, mentre con la mano gli teneva sollevato il mento e lo teneva lì dove dovrebbe essere sempre: con lui, al suo fianco; e intanto pensava che Yuuri non solo lo aveva salvato da una serata tediosa, ma anche da un’esistenza miserabile.

Si chiese se prima o poi Yuuri se ne sarebbe reso conto. In ogni caso lui era disponibile a ricordarglielo ogni giorno della lunga vita che avrebbero trascorso insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF, FLUFF OVUNQUE (fluff without plot esiste come termine?). Penso che sia il mio meccanismo di compenso dopo l’episodio 11 (ignorando palesemente il fatto che tra meno di una settimana ho un esame, ma insomma, ovviamente nella lista delle priorità YOI viene prima dell’università).  
> E sì, si sarà capito che ho un debole per Yuuri e Victor che si chiamano con vezzeggiativi affettuosi.  
> Spero non vi sia venuto il diabete, e se vi va aggiungetemi su fb per sclerare insieme sull’ultima puntata, che mi auguro ci regalerà gioie.


End file.
